Seasons and Stories
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: Dua buah ficlet yang digabung menjadi satu. Apa jadinya jika seorang wanita yang lebih tua menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang lebih muda?.One of them is AU. Canon-Setting. Ficlet. Tifa's POV. Rated T for safety. Movie-based setting.


Hello temen-temen semua, akhirnya ketemu lagi sama saya di fic baru ini. Kali ini saya mau nyoba bikin beberapa ficlet yang nggak terkait satu sama lain. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Hope you enjoy it minna!. Don't forget to RnR!.

Disclaimer : FF VII belongs to SquareEnix

Genre : General/Romance

Pairing : Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart

Rated : T

Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo, One of the ficlet is AU-Setting, Fluffy.

* * *

**Seasons and Stories**

**Spring**

Namaku Tifa, seorang gadis periang berambut panjang berwarna hitam. Aku menyukai olahraga beladiri, membuatku tidak terlihat lemah. Aku tinggal di sebuah kota bernama Midgar. Saat ini aku duduk di bangku kuliah semester keenam. Aku memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di bidang manajemen, aku bercita-cita untuk membuka usaha sendiri ketika lulus nanti.

Saat ini sedang musim semi, musim yang akan selalu kuingat karena setahun yang lalu tepat di musim semi adalah awal perjumpaanku dengannya. Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Ya, dia yang saat ini berada di sampingku.

Awal kami bersua merupakan kejadian yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan pulang, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku tidak ingat lagi, hal yang pertama kulihat saat aku membuka mata adalah aku berada di sebuah kamar rawat di rumah sakit, lalu aku melihat di sampingku tengah duduk seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut yang aneh, ia memiliki manic mata berwarna biru dan saat itu ia memakai seragam SMA. Sontak aku bertanya tentang siapa dirinya dan mengapa aku bisa berada disini. Dari ceritanya (walaupun ia hanya menjelaskan kejadian intinya secara lugas dan singkat) akhirnya aku tahu bahwa ia bernama Cloud dan ia adalah orang yang telah menolongku saat aku jatuh pingsan di jalanan.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, sampai pertemuan kedua kami. Waktu itu (lagi-lagi) ketika aku berjalan pulang, dua orang bersepeda motor menjambret tas yang kubawa, walau aku pandai beladiri, tetapi aku waktu tidak dapat melawan karena kejadian yang berlalu sangat cepat, akhirnya ada seseorang yang menawariku tumpangan di motornya, ternyata ia adalah Cloud. Kami berhasil mengejar mereka dan akhirnya tasku berhasil kurebut kembali berkat bantuan Cloud. Menariknya, sejak saat itu kami jadi lebih sering bertemu secara kebetulan. Ya, kebetulan yang aneh menurutku. Kami tak sengaja bertemu disupermarket, di gereja, di toko buku, di sebuah toko kue, di kedai kecil, bahkan di mesin penjual minuman di dekat sebuah gang di dekat kampusku!. Akhirnya setelah beberapa pertemuan tersebut kami jadi lebih sering berjanji untuk bertemu. Menurutku dia orang yang menyenangkan. Dan yang lebih penting adalah bahwa aku telah membalas kebaikannya dengan membuatkannya sebuah _cake_, cara balas budi yang aneh memang.

Tepat dua bulan yang lalu, ia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan aku menerimanya walau kenyataannya ia lebih muda tiga tahun daripada aku. Aku sangat mencintainya.

**Summer**

Tidak dapat kupungkiri lagi, aku memang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadannya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkanku dan dua orang anak kecil yang sudah kuanggap sebagai anak sendiri. Aku sangat menantikan saat ini. Aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Marlene, salah seorang anak kecil yang kurawat bersamanya. Ia tak kalah antusias denganku. Saat ini kami sudah berada di gereja Aerith, gereja tempat kami berjanji untuk bertemu.

"TIfa, Cloud akan datang 'kan?" tanya Marlene padaku berulang kali.

Aku dapat menebak bahwa Marlene sudah sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Ya, Cloud adalah laki-laki yang kumaksud. Kami sudah berkawan sejak kecil. Ia berjanji akan berada disampingku kapanpun aku membutuhkannya. Sepertinya perasaanku padanya sudah jauh berkembang, lebih dari perasaan pada seorang teman. Anehnya, aku baru menyadarinya ketika ia tidak ada di sampingku.

Namun yang datang, ternyata bukanlah yang kutunggu, dari penampilannya saja kita dapat langsung menebak bahwa ia bukanlah laki-laki baik-baik. Ia sukses berbuat curang dengan menyerangku di saat aku lengah. Samar-samar kulihat ia berhasil menculik Marlene dan sepeti penuh Materia.

"Cloud, seandainya kau ada disini" rintihku sambil berusaha menahan agar mataku tak terpejam. Aku tidak sanggup menahan efek sengatan listrik dari lelaki jahat tadi.

"Tifa, Tifa, kau tida apa-apa?" terdengar suara seseorang yang sudah sangat kukenal berusaha membangunkanku.

Perlahan kubuka mata dan ternyata benar, itu Cloud.

"Cloud?" lirihku.

"Tifa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku seketika teringat Marlene, tanpa peduli apapun aku langsung bangkit terduduk dan berteriak : "Marlene!".

Namun karena kondisiku yang lemah akhirnya aku kembali tak sadarkan diri.

-0-

Ketika aku tersadar, aku sudah terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur, dan Cloud tengah berbaring di tempat tidur di sebelahku.

"Kalian tak sadar ya betapa beratnya kalian berdua?" seseorang menyeruak masuk ke ruangan ini.

'Reno?' pikirku.

Cloud lalu terbangun karena suara Reno. Ia terlihat sesekali memijat kepalanya. Sepertinya tadi iapun turut tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah aku pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cloud, Marlene diculik!" seruku setelah aku memperoleh kembali seluruh kesadaranku.

Namun Cloud hanya terlihat termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Cloud, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya ia kehilangan keperkasaannya." Celetuk Reno yang dibalas olehku dengan pandangan yang jika diartikan akan berbunyi Diam-Dan-Tinggalkan-Kami-Berdua.

"Cloud, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanyaku lagi.

"A-aku tak tahu," jawabnya setelah jeda cukup lama.

"Kau masih belum melupakannya 'kan? Aerith?" tanyaku langsung.

Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Dengar Cloud! Tatap mataku!" ujarku sambil memegang kedua bahu Cloud

manik mataku kini bertemu dengan manik _mako_-nya.

"Aerith memilih untuk berkorban atas kemauannya sendiri, itu bukan salahmu Cloud."

"Cloud, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, sampai kapanpun kau tetap pahlawan kami semua."

"Cloud, aku yakin Zack dan Aerith akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini terus!"

"Demi aku, Marlene dan Denzel, biarkan aku menolongmu untuk dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ini!" ujarku sambil mengusap pelan luka _Geostigma_-nya.

"Cloud, kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku akan selalu ada." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

'Tifa..." lirihnya.

Yang kutahu selanjutnya, ia lalu menyentuh bibirku dengan miliknya, serta-merta aku membelakakkan mataku karena kaget. Bibir kami saling berpagutan dan tanpa komandoku, tanganku kini melingkari lehernya.

Entah bagaimana, kini posisi kami berubah, ia kini menindihku di atas tempat tidurnya dan kami masih saling memagut.

Kuharap ini bukan sekedar mimpi. Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintainya.

* * *

OWARI- FIN

Mohon reviewnya ya.


End file.
